Dreams in the Dark
by pnkpanthawitch03
Summary: Hermione Granger is in love with someone... but who?
1. Chapter 1 Hermione

*~* Chapter 1 *~* HERMIONE  
  
*~* Hermione wanted to know why love had to hurt so badly. Why she couldn't be with the guy she loved and still be happy. Why the world was against her, and most of all why her parents were getting a divorce. Was it something she said, did, or the way she acted?  
  
*~* They had been so happy before she had left for school and then when she came back for summer they announced that they were splitting up and she would be living with her mom for a week and then her dad for a week.  
  
*~* Right now she was taking a break from unpacking her things into her new room at her dad's house and was laid out on the balcony outside her room. She missed her friends and wanted to talk to them.  
  
*~* An owl she hadn't even noticed pecked her arm and waited for her to untie the letter from its wing. "Thanks." She said smiling and petting the tiny owl before it whizzed off into the night.  
  
*~* She opened her Hogwarts letter and ignored the items list and picked out the pink sheet of parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to report that each of you has been chosen as Head Boy and Girl by the staff and administration at Hogwarts. Please wear your badge at all times during the school day at during Hogsmeade visits. It is your responsibility to control and help your students at this school when the headmaster or I are unavailable.  
You will report to the back room of the cafeteria for further instructions after the beginning of the year feast. Best of wishes with your last year at Hogwarts. Remember this is an honor and should not be treated lightly or there may be consequences.  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Professor McGonagall.  
  
*~* Hermione was happy but not surprised. She lifted herself from the floor, wiped tears from her eyes and went down for dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2 Harry

*~* Chapter 2 *~* Harry  
  
*~*Harry crashed into the dursley's kitchen and opened the fridge wide. "Harry please don't do that." Dudley said calmly from his position on the kitchen floor. He was wearing plain denim jeans and a flannel shirt.   
  
*~*Harry coulnd't understand how he could wear long clothes in the summer heat but he didn't want to startanother one sided argument with Dudley. Dudley had been forced to get counseling over the summer for his 'disruptive behavior' and had 'found himself'. Harry liked it because Dudley kept Vernon and Petunia from killing him insisting that 'Peace is the answer not War.'Every time he said this Petunia's beady eyes filled with tears and she would smile and insist her Dudders was the greatest boy in the world.  
  
  
  
*~*"Why not." Harry sighed as he grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured himsself a glass full. Dudley took a deep breath and let it out counting to ten.  
  
  
  
*~*"It disturbs the energy of the room and I cannot concentrate." Dudley took another deep breath and counted to ten letting it go. Harry rolled his eyes and rinsed out his glass. He looked at the clock and walked out of the room.   
  
  
  
*~*"See yah next summer Duds." He yelled back toward the kitchen and looked out the window. No one was in sight. "Tell your parents I said bye." He grabbed onto a trunk, a cage, and a wand and dissaperated.   
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*~*Harry popped into the Weasley's kitchen and looked around. No one was their. He checked his watch and sure enough it said noon. He was on time, where was everyone else? He put his wand in his back pocket and pulled his trunk out of the kitchen and up the creaky stairs and into Ron's room.   
  
*~*Harry stopped dead. Ron and Hermione were asleep in Ron's bed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He dropped his trunk by his bed and went downstairs. He sat down at the kitchen table stretching his legs out in front of him and putting his hands on his face. "Oh God." he said. "I should have know." He shook his head and shot out of the chair at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice.   
  
  
  
*~*"OH HARRY DEAR" She hugged him close to her and shrieked. " OH HARRY! I'm so sorry we went to get Hermione last night and we didn't get in until late. Oh you must think us awful." She started bustling around the kitchen and started speaking again. " Harry look at you dear, skin and bones, well I've still got a few days to fatten you up. Go put Hedwigs cage in the barn, we will have a wonderful lunch all alone and then we'll go shopping for your school things. Hermione and Ron haven't been either so .... "   
  
  
  
*~*Harry grabbed the cage and walked out to the barn. It was a beautiful day outside but Harry felt alone inside. He set the cage in side the door and sat on the fence. He gazed up at the sky and thought about his last year at Hogwarts. It would be hard both physically and mentally. He was Captain now and he would have to pass the N.E.W.T.S. And then there was his life in general which was pretty much in a rut right now. He'd made Hermione mad at him, and now she was lying in Ron's bed her head on his chest. 


End file.
